


Calm Rumblings

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Double Drabble, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Texting, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Steven likes thunderstorms.





	Calm Rumblings

Steven laid in bed, idly scrolling through his phone. It was late, but Connie was with family in India so it was pretty early for her. Steven sent her a  _ Crying Breakfast Friends _ meme, which always gave both of them a laugh.

 

In India, it was bright and sunny, while in Beach City, a thunderstorm raged on outside. Steven didn’t understand why thunderstorms got such a bad rap; the sound of rain was soothing, the lightning was cool and the rumbling of thunder sent a thrilling chill through his body. If he was being honest, days inside, all alone in bed with nothing to bother him, were probably some of his favorite days.

 

A flash of lightning shined through the windows, making the boy smile as he instinctively started counting the seconds until the thunder afterwards. This time it was twenty-eight seconds. He texted Connie about it; she liked the ambiance of a thunderstorm, too, which was good for sleepovers.

 

_ “Awesome! Wish I could be there; bright sunny days are too bright sometimes,”  _ Connie replied. 

 

Steven sent her a few kissy faces before relaxing back under the covers, closing his eyes in relaxation. 

 

Tonight was a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in bed during a thunderstorm. Encouraged by E350tb :)


End file.
